The Insult Show
You can request participants in the comments section below. I'll be making another soon. Episode 1-Glory, Tsunami, Turtle, and Peril Clay-"Welcome to the Insult Show! The rules are simple- one of the four participants decides what to write on the slips of paper, which they put in a bowl for the other 3 to draw. Once you draw a slip of paper, you insult the dragon whose name is on it." Glory-"I call writing down the names first!" Peril-"Wait, how am I supposed to do this?" Sunny-"It's OK. Clay can do it for you." Tsunami-"I can go after Glory." Peril-"I call going last!" Glory-"I've put Tsunami, Clay, Sunny, Riptide, and Whirlpool in the hat." Tsunami-"Please be Whirlpool, please be Whirlpool, please be Whirlpool..." Peril-"Clay! Pick one for me!" Turtle-"I'm not sure if I want to play this game." Sunny-"Tsunami drew Riptide, Peril drew Clay, and Turtle drew Tsunami!" Tsunami-"Dang. I really wanted Whirlpool." Peril-"Umm..." Turtle-"Oh, this isn't so hard. Tsunami yells way to much and is sometimes really bossy and annoying." Tsunami-"THANKS A LOT, TURTLE!!!" Peril-"Clay! What's one bad thing about you?" Clay-"Um... I sleep too much?" Peril-"Clay sleeps too much!" Sunny-"Tsunami's turn!" Tsunami-"Riptide lied about being in the Talons of Peace." Sunny-"Time for round 2!" Turtle-"I got Sunny." Clay-"Peril got Tsunami." Tsunami-"No she didn't" Clay-"Why not?" Tsunami-"I got myself" Glory-"Uh... I'll just walk away now..." Tsunami-"GLORY!!!" Glory-"DEATHBRINGER!" Deathbringer-"No threatening the queen!" Glory-"In your FACE, Tsunami!" Tsunami-"FINE." Peril-"Tsunami hates me." Turtle-"Sunny's a little too nice." Tsunami-"Can I redraw?" Sunny-"Sure!" Tsunami-"YES! Whirlpool is really boring and creepy and tried to kill me and marry my baby sister." Sunny-"Tsunami, it's your turn to write names." Tsunami-"Silver, Deathbringer, Mangrove, Kinkajou, Tamarin, Jambu, Grandeur, and Glory." Glory-"NOT FAIR!" Sunny-"Oh, new rule, no sloths allowed." Glory-"Thank you Sunny." Peril-"Who are these dragons?" Turtle-"I only know two of them." Sunny-"You can redraw if you don't know someone." Glory-"I got Deathbringer." Tsunami-"YES!" Deathbringer-"NO!" Clay-"Peril, who in here do you know?" Peril-"Tamarin and Kinkajou." Clay-"Peril got Tamarin." Turtle-"OH NO" Glory-"Deathbringer keeps pretending dragons are trying do kill me." Deathbringer-"I DO NOT!" Peril-"Uh... Tamarin's too flammable?" Turtle-"Can I pass?" Sunny-"Sorry Turtle, but no." Turtle-"Kinkajou doesn't like fish." Sunny-"Next round!" Glory-"I got Jambu." Turtle-"KINKAJOU AGAIN?" Sunny-"Tsunami, next time put down dragons we all know." Tsunami-"ALRIGHT." Peril-"The only things I know about Tamarin are that she's blind and flammable. But she probably hates me as well." Turtle-"Kinkajou doesn't like squid." Glory-"Jambu is always so pink it hurts my eyes." Turtle-"OK, my turn. I choose Pike, Anemone, Winter, Peril, Moon, and Darkstalker." Sunny-"Wait, Darkstalker as in the NightWing ghost story?" Deathbringer-"How does everyone know about the Darkstalker?" Glory-"I don't." Turtle-"Fine, no Darkstalker." Glory-"I got Pike. He's really angry and hard to manage." Clay-"Peril got Winter." Tsunami-"I got Peril. She's a psychopath and lied to us and turned us over to Queen Scarlet." Peril-"DON'T LISTEN TO HER, CLAY!" Sunny-"Peril, what don't you like about Winter?" Peril-"Winter hates me. He's also really flammable." Sunny-"Next round!" Peril-"I got Anemone. She's annoying." Glory-"Winter again. He pretends to hate everyone even thought he doesn't really." Peril-"Except for me." Tsunami-"I got Pike. He follows my sister around all the time. Once I was talking to her and he eavesdropped on us. He also threatens to report everything that goes on at Jade Mountain Academy to my mother." Sunny-"Peril, your turn!" Peril-"Put in all the students at Jade Mountain Academy." Turtle-"LIFE HATES ME. I'VE GOTTEN KINKAJOU FOR THE THIRD TIME!" Tsunami-"I got Coconut." Glory-"Anemone." Tsunami-"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY SISTER!" Glory-"Sorry Tsunami, but your sister is super-spoiled." Tsunami-"If it weren't for Deathbringer..." Turtle-"Uh... Kinkajou doesn't like shrimp?" Tsunami-"Coconut's painfully slow." Sunny-"Next round!" Turtle-"Moonwatcher." Tsunami-"Ostrich." Glory-"Flame." Tsunami-"It's really easy to step on her. I've tripped over Ostrich five times already." Peril-"What kind of a reason is that?" Tsunami-"It's better than yours." Turtle-"It's a secret." Peril-"What?" Turtle-"About Moonwatcher." Sunny-"Oh, that secret." Glory-"What secret?" Sunny-"It's a secret." Glory-"How do you know her secret?" Sunny-"She told me. What do you think of Flame?" Glory-"I don't like how he's always mad at everyone." Sunny-"Well, show's over then. See you next time!" Episode 2- Kinkajou, Winter, Qibli, and Moonwatcher Sunny-"Clay couldn't come today, so Jambu is taking over for him. Who here has watched the insult show?" Kinkajou-"ME!" Winter-"IceWings are to dignified to sit around watching television." Qibli-"What do you do then, just stare at blank walls?" Winter-"Blank walls are very sophisticated!" Moon-"I have watched the show. I didn't want to come, but Kinkajou dragged me here." Jambu-"Who wants to go first?" Kinkajou-"I DO!!!" Moon-"I call going last." Winter-"I can be second." Kinkajou-"I'll put im Coconut, Flame, Turtle, Winter, Qibli, and myself. I hoped that Turtle would say something bad about me, but everyone knows I don't like seafood." Moon-"I got Qibli." Winter-"I got Turtle." Qibli-"I got Flame. Now what do we do?" Jambu-"You say one bad thing about the dragon on your slip of paper." Winter-"Turtle is extremely lazy. If he were an IceWing he would be stuck at the bottom of the 7th circle forever. Same goes for Jambu." Jambu-"What's a circle? I know a square has more sides than a triangle, but does a circle have more sides than a square?" Winter-"See what I mean?" Qibli-"Flame... he's always yelling at other dragons." Moon-"Uh... Qibli thinks too much. It's like reading five scrolls at the same time." Jambu-"What is?" Moon-"Reading his mind." Jambu-"Woah! You have super-awesome epic mindy powers just like Fatespeaker! I'm totally telling my sister!" Sunny-"Next round!" Jambu-"Was I the only one who didn't know that?" Winter-"I got Qibli." Moon-"Flame." Qibli-"Kinkajou." Winter-"Qibli is so annoyingly sarcastic and right about everything." Qibli-"Thank you!" Moon-"Flame is so angry that listening to his thoughts makes me nauseous. They're so sticky, and they come so fast..." Qibli-"There's actually not much I don't like about Kinkajou. I guess she always is so excited it's annoying for some dragons, but I don't see anything wrong with it." Sunny-"Winter's turn!" Winter-"Ok, let's put in Cirrus, Squid, Pyrite, Avalanche, and Deathbringer. Kinkajou-"I got Squid!" Moon-"Pyrite." Qibli-"I got Cirrus. You do know that he's Peril's dad, right?" Winter-"Really? But if she were half-IceWing she wouldn't have firescales." Qibli-"It's complicated. Cirrus is also Queen Scarlet's companion, who is also a RainWing and can be a SkyWing named Soar. All of them have the same personality, and all of them are evil liars." Winter-"Oh, like how Pyrite is also my brother." Moon-"Pyrite thinks she's so useless and even fakes being useless because of what she thinks about herself." Kinkajou-"Squid is so greedy, but actually sort of cute at other times." Jambu-"OOOOHH!" Moon-"I got Avalanche." Qibli-"Deathbringer." Kinkajou-"Cirrus. This is one of the few dragons I really hate. He hates me just for being a RainWing, even though he's a RainWing himself. He didn't even know me and he slammed me into a tree!" Qibli-"Deathbringer jumps to conclusions too quickly. He thought that Winter was Icicle even though Kinkajou, Moon and I were traveling with him." Winter-"Don't tell anyone I said this but I totally agree with you." Moon-"Avalanche is just like Flame. I think that's all I need to say." Qibli-"OK, put in Ostrich, Kinkajou, Umber, Auklet, and Tamarin." Moon-"Qibli! That's too hard!" Qibli-"That's the point." Winter-"No seriously Qibli that's way too hard." Kinkajou-"I got Ostrich!" Moon-"QIBLI HOW IN THE WORLD AM I SUPPOSED TO INSULT AUKLET!" Qibli-"However you want!" Winter-"Tamarin? Really? She's the one of the only 2 RainWings that I really respect!" Kinkajou-"Not even me?" Winter-"Especially not you." Kinkajou-"OK, since I'm the only one willing to insult the dragon on my card, Ostrich is sometimes just a little too nice." Winter-"Tamarin is a little bit too shy." Moon-"AUKLET IS ONLY ONE YEAR OLD I BARELY KNOW HER AND SHE'S WAY TOO CUTE!!!!" Sunny-"Was that an insult?" Moon-"Sure." Sunny-"Next round!" Winter-"I got Kinkajou." Moon-"Umber." Kinkajou-"WOW QIBLI I GOT TAMARIN! WHY DID YOU MAKE IT SO HARD?" Winter-"Kinkajou is being way too obvious about her crush on me. It's a little emarassing." Moon-"Umber is so loyal to his sister that he forgave her for murdering two dragons." Kinkajou-"Tamarin didn't try to look for me when I was captured. Although I guess it would be a little hard for her..." Sunny-"Moon's turn!" Moon-"Ok, I pick Turtle, Coconut, Pike, Flame, and Onyx." Kinkajou-"Turtle!" Winter-"Coconut." Qibli-"Onyx." Kinkajou-"Turtle refused to say anything bad about me besides the fact that I didn't like seafood on the first episode which I ALREADY KNOW, TURTLE!" Winter-"This is easy. Coconut is more like a slug than a dragon." Qibli-"Onyx doesn't respect Thorn enough." Jambu-"This is the last round!" Winter-"Pike." Qibli-"Flame." Kinkajou-"Coconut. He forgot I was even gone when the NightWings kidnapped me." Winter-"Pike picks fights about absolutely everything." Qibli-"Flame... what Winter said." Sunny-"That's all for today! Bye!" Episode 3- Burn, Thorn, Blister, and Blaze Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)